


Sweet Revenge

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Supernatural Spells [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Hermione Granger Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should have known that his Witch has no probably serving revenge hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

Own Nothing

One-Shot  
...............................................  
"She can be a real witch with a B." Dean growled, as he was able to move his limbs again. Hermione had laid out a nasty hex on him a few hours ago after he had told her that he threw away her old copy of Hogwarts: A History because it was falling apart and she had taken it badly.

"I do not understand." Castiel stated, sitting next to his friend.

Dean sighed and stood up and shook out his legs. "Sometimes she can be a bitch." He told the Angel. "It was just a damn book, I don't understand why she had to hex me?"

"Perhaps the book meant something to her?" Cas asked as he stood up and they walked into the kitchen.

"She never uses it, it just sits on the shelf." Dean stated as he got out a beer. He handed one to Cas and opened one for himself.

Sam came barging into the house, glaring at his older brother. "You threw away Hermione's book?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal? It's just an old book!"

"It is one of her first book from Hogwarts, everyone signed it when she left, everyone who died in the war had signed it before the war broke out."

"So it's like a yearbook?" Dean asked, as he sipped the beer.

"Hermione keeps the only picture of her friends in that book, back when they were first years." Sam stated. "It's like you and your cassette tapes." He explained.

Dean sighed and set down his beer. "Okay, I get it." He crossed his arms and leaned back on the counter. "So what do I do now? The book is gone."

"I already took care of that." Hermione stated as she closed the front door, and walked into the kitchen. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from her liquor cabinet. "For the next week the Impala will be mysteriously gone." She smirked at him.

"What?" He stared at her in shock. "Why?"

"Because that's how long it's going to take Harry to ship my case of books over here, half of your man cave is going to be used as my library for now on." She winked at him as she grabbed a rocks glass. "Isn't life a bitch?"

She turned and walked upstairs to her library and closed the door. Dean stared at his brother and friend in shock. "Seriously?"

"I suggest that when you decide to clean house next time, get her approval." Castiel stated.

Dean glared at him. "No shit Cas."


End file.
